Mr. Fairweather
Mr. Fairweather is an Important NPC, a hare-like Fel Fae that offers you the Kynseed in exchange for your body when you die at the age of 60. Personality Mr. Fairweather is able to travel into others' dreams and speak with them, often using this ability to make deals with the humans of Quill. Mr. Fairweather speaks only in rhyme and is adamant that he is a kind Fel Fae, though the deals he makes always seem to come with a very high price. History Before you ever arrive in the Vale, Mr. Fairweather tricks Twig into making a deal with him as well, speaking to him through his dreams. Twig leaves a Torn Out Diary Note before meeting with Mr. Fairweather, who promises him the skills of the best fisherman and the fastest runner. It's possible that Mr. Fairweather gifted Twig with rabbit-like features in order for him to become the fastest runner in Quill, and that the price for Twig's new skills is that he must bring others to Mr. Fairweather for a deal as well. On Day 13 of Summer, Year 1, Twig will take you to see him at Crumblechalk Mine during the night. Mr. Fairweather will offer you the Kynseed, saying that it will allow you to carry on consciousness through generation after generation of your children. In exchange for this, you will die at the age of 60, and give your body to Mr. Fairweather. All generations afterwards must do the same. He offers you this in the form of a contract. The minimum contract length is 1000 years, and the payment is 3 years of your life, paid up front. Mr. Fairweather uses longevity as a currency and you will need to pay him years of your life in exchange for his "help". He will resurrect you if you die before the age of 60; 1 death is worth 1 year of your life. The Contract "By taking ownership of the KYNSEED, you agree to the stipulations in this contract. The Kynseed will allow you to SEE and SPEAK with all things FAE and grow your FAMILY TREE. Your children will carry on your legacy and as your tree grows, so does your power. Once planted, the Contract begins. You may uproot the Kynseed and pass it to any of your children who are of age, and can become them, thus continuing your bloodline. In return for the Kynseed you agree that on the day of your 60th birthing day, you willingly give your body to Mr. Fairweather, and every heir who inherits the Kynseed must do the same. If you have no heirs to pass the Kynseed to, you will be offered an orphan to take your place. If you die before your time, Mr. Fairweather agrees to revive you at a cost of 1 year of your LIFE. This contract is binding once the Kynseed is planted and minimum term is 1,000 years. The initial cost of the Kynseed is 3 years of your life, payable upfront. Life tax is payable at the end of each human calendar year. Signed Mr Fairweather." Trinkets At the end of the prologue, you receive a trinket from Mr. Fairweather. After that, you can visit him any time via stone henges and buy the rest of the trinkets. Payment will be taken at the end of each year. Category:Important NPCs Category:Characters